coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Mottram
Ruby Mottram was a Friends of Weatherfield Hospital volunteer who helped out regularly at the charity shop in Coronation Street in 1991. She had previously volunteered at the Walton Street shop. Ruby worked mainly behind the counter but her main worth to manageress Emily Bishop was her company and sense of humour, which was vital when the other volunteer at the shop was the stodgy and militaristic Percy Sugden. Ruby got her first dose of Percy when the three of them were preparing the shop for opening in February 1991. Advised by Emily that he responded better to orders, Ruby called to Percy that the carton wanted emptying if he was standing idle. Percy responded by admonishing Ruby for swanning in half an hour earlier and insisting on being addressed as "Mr. Sugden". Emily was amused by Ruby's barbs, especially when she compared Percy to a Jack Russell she once had, but refused to take sides when Percy asked who was in charge when Emily wasn't around, trusting them both to look after the operation. A few days after opening, Ruby unknowingly sold Percy's waistcoat which he'd put down on the counter. Percy hoped to recover the waistcoat from the buyer but Ruby couldn't remember who'd bought it. His incessant questioning on the subject upset Ruby so much that she considered leaving the shop. The mystery was solved when Angie Freeman came in to return Percy's bowling club card he'd left in the pocket. In April, Joss Shackleton fell for Emily and started coming in regularly to chit-chat. He showed particular interest in the old records and asked Ruby to put aside any Al Bowlly for him, resulting in a puzzled stare from Ruby. When Percy caught Emily and Joss tangoing in the shop and pushed Joss over, resulting in him needing a blood transfusion in hospital, Ruby let slip to Vera Duckworth who was responsible for her (alleged) father's injury. Vera returned to the shop in July to find a dress to impress her admirer Lester Fontayne at a holiday camp in Pwillheli. Ruby at first assumed that the dress was for Jack's benefit and was confused by the reference to Lester. While dealing with Vera, Ruby encouraged Emily to see that Percy was using emotional blackmail to stop her moving to Rhos-on-Sea and advised her to sell her house for the best price she could get. In November, Ruby went to visit her daughter in Canada leaving Emily at the shop by herself. A month later, the staff were informed that the lease on the shop wasn't being renewed and the doors were closed for the last time in December. Ruby continued to work with the charity when they opened a new shop in Nightingale Street the following January and was on hand to receive the stock when it was transferred from Coronation Street. List of appearances 1991 *Mon 25th Feb *Wed 27th Feb *Fri 1st Mar *Mon 8th Apr *Wed 10th Apr *Wed 10th Jul Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1991 minor characters Category:Shop staff